The present invention relates to a belt holder and, more particularly, to a belt holder for a tape measure that is mounted on a belt to hold a tape measure by hanging the tape measure on the belt.
Using a tape measure, it is easy to measure a length longer than the operator's arm, and the tape measure is widely used on construction sites because the tape measure is very convenient to carry.
Since the tape measure is frequently used at construction sites, a worker carries the tape measure while holding the tape measure by hanging the same on his/her belt. In order to easily carry the tape measure in this manner, the tape measure is provided with a belt clip.
A typical belt holder for a tape measure in the related art has an integrated form of a holder body mounted on a belt and a holding part in which a clip-through hole through which a belt clip of the tape measure passes is formed in a vertical direction in order to hold the tape measure by hanging the same. Such typical belt holder for the tape measure allows the worker to freely use both hands when the tape measure is held by hanging the belt clip of the tape measure on the holding part and to freely use the tape measure by removing the tape measure from the belt at any time when the tape measure is needed.
However, when the tape measure is held using the typical belt holder for the tape measure, there is a problem that the tape measure is easily removed from the belt holder for the tape measure when the worker moves vigorously.
On the other hand, unlike the typical belt holder for the tape measure, a belt holder for a tape measure of a special form has been often developed and commercially available, in which the tape measure is fixed in a locked state when the tape measure is inserted into the belt holder, and the tape measure is not removed unless a separate unlocking device is operated.
Such belt holder for tape measure of the special type is always in a locked state so long as the worker holds the tape measure on the belt holder, there is an advantage that the tape measure is not removed from the belt holder despite the user's vigorous movement or external force.
However, the belt holder for the tape measure of the special type is troublesome in that it is always required to release the locked state by operating the unlocking device even when the worker makes non-vigorous movements having no risk of removing the tape measure from the belt holder. In addition, there is a problem that a dedicated bracket suitable for the belt holder for the tape measure of the special type must be provided on the tape measure.